


Happy Anniversary

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: It's Eren and MIkasa's second anniversary. Things get kinky after returning home from dinner.





	Happy Anniversary

After a long night of being teased relentlessly across the dinner table, Eren managed to get his girlfriend through the front door right before she pounced; throwing her arms around his neck and giggling as she engaged him in a frantic, passionate kiss. He groaned, allowing his hands to slowly wander her body as their lips glide together, because ever since he'd helped zip the back of her dress, he's been dying to tear it off. Forcing her to turn around, she pressed her hands against the coldness of the door as he whispered in her ear, "You look so beautiful tonight, baby.." She chuckled softly as he dusted her hair to one side. "But I'm afraid this skimpy little black dress," he smiled when she shuddered, taking his time with pulling the zipper down her back and kissing the newly exposed skin as if he needs to for air. "Is gonna have to go..." The dress silently fell to the floor, his lips followed down her spine and planted a kiss on her ass in tandem with his hand smacking against her skin, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat. Mikasa turned to reveal a mischievous grin on her face and fumbled with his tie as he buried his face in her neck. "Happy 2 Year, Mikasa." She let out a gasp when his tongue grazed her skin as she gently loosened his tie, which he promptly pulled off and tossed aside as his lips work their way across her neck, roughly groping her ass with both of his hands. The intensity of his kisses brings her even more pleasure as they blindly attempted to find the bedroom, his teeth leaving love marks on her skin. Shoes, socks, the jacket to his suit, his dress shirt, and her bra are all strewn about the apartment as they stumble through the door together, eager to release all of the sexual tension they've allowed to fester tonight. He scooped her up in his arms and tossed her on the bed, and she bit her lip, absolutely itching to bury her hands in that sexy, messy brown hair she loves so much.

"God, Eren," Mikasa grinned as soon as he slowly started to unbuckle his belt. "You're so handsome..." He smirked as he watched her sit up on her knees to reach out and grab a hold of his opened belt, pulling him right up to her face so she could leave rough kisses on his toned, muscular chest; dragging her tongue along the sensitive spot behind his ear as she rushed to pull down his trousers and briefs.

"And you've been a massive tease tonight." Eren reached for her chin and smiled, following her down on her back as he kicked off the rest of his clothes. Wrapping her legs around his low back, she gazed up into his eyes and pushed her panties aside, letting out a pleasurable sigh when he so effortlessly pushed himself inside and sent her to heaven. Suddenly, he was thrusting so hard, that all she could do was whimper and moan helplessly, clawing at his back as she came almost immediately. "Eyeing me seductively over the rim of your wine glass," Eren slowed his pace and nibbled on the valley between her breasts, causing her jaw to drop as a moan filled his ears. "Sitting on my lap and grinding your ass against me when we were waiting for a booth," He breathed in her ear and resumed his rapid pace, slowly gliding his hand along one of her smooth, long legs. Mikasa took his free hand and made him apply the lightest pressure on her neck, effectively forcing her chin up; crying out as she arched her back and nearly drew blood from clawing at the skin on his back. It wasn't long until she was uttering his name once more, squirming and moaning with a smile teasing her lips. "Then you just had to swing your hips a little extra for me when we were walking to the table, didn't you?" Pulling almost all the way out, he slammed back into her, making her squeal with delight and let out high pitched moans. "You just had to lean forward so far that I could see down your dress, didn't you?" Mikasa giggled as she slid her hand up into his hair, pressing the other into his back.

"I'm not even the slightest bit sorry that I did, either."

"What's that?" Eren smirked as her body collapsed on the bed and slammed into her again, making her breaths uneven. She smiled and moaned when her orgasm hit, grinding against the rigidity nestled deep inside of her. "Hey," he pulled out and nearly tore the soaked pair of panties from her legs when she raised them to make it easier. "Who calls the shots in here?" Catching one of her them in his hands, he propped one up on his shoulder and hunched over her body as he slipped back inside. Her eyes rolled back and she cried out his name, especially when he suddenly began pounding into her to get her attention. Again.

"Eren! Eren! Eren!"

"I believe you were asked a question," He slowed his thrusts and smirked when she met his gaze. "Who calls the shots in here?"

"You! You! Oh, god!" Mikasa smiled as soon as their lips met and hungrily returned his kisses, moaning uncontrollably in his mouth. But then he disengaged himself, their lips gliding together as his hands help to twist her hips in one direction. Kissing down her face and neck, Eren slowly pushed the head of his cock into her and amerced himself inside the slick, tight, heat with a groan. Her fingers dug into the sheets, mouth agape as a whimper escaped her lips in relation to his rapid thrusts and the new angle. "Erennnn!"

"That's right," He breathed in her ear. "Scream for me, Miki..."

"Oh, my god, Eren, don't stop!" Mikasa's moans increased in pitch as her hips started twitching against his. "Yes! Yes!" Spreading her legs, she squirmed as his fingers rubbed circles on her swollen clit and wailed from the intense pleasure. She let out a cry as he slowed his thrusts and softly kissed what he could readily reach along her spine, enjoying the feeling of her quivering around him.

"Oooh, another one?" Eren smirked on her skin with a gloating tone to his voice, smacking his hand on her ass as she writhed against him.

"Mmmm, do it again..."

"Because you've been naughty tonight," Eren's hand came in contact with her skin again with a smack. "Haven't you?" She simply let out a cross between giggle and a pleasurable cry.

"Yes!"

Smack

"Tell me what you want, baby girl."

"I want you to fuck me..."

"What was that?" He smirked and smacked her ass once more. Mikasa moaned as a giggle erupted from her throat, digging her fingers into the sheets to prepare for what's next.

"Fuck me, Eren! I want you to - ah! aha! Erennnn!" She came almost instantly, moaning and whimpering at an even higher pitch as he slammed into her. But then he pulled out and she turned around to face him with her eyes full of criminal intent; pushing her lover onto his back. Mikasa slowly moved down his body, leaving soft kisses on his skin as she goes, and she looked up to meet a mutually lustful gaze as her lips softly kissed the head of his cock. Slowly, she began to drag her tongue up the length, happily taking him and her taste into her mouth as she curved her fingers around his girth. She smirked inwardly as she sucked him off, occasionally glancing up to observe the way she effects him; how he gathered her hair in his hand to keep it out of her face, how he would gently tug as he approached his end, occasionally letting out a low, guttural groan from deep within. Slurping her mouth on him as quickly as she could, it didn't take her long to make his eyes roll back and explode down her throat; and she savored the sounds of his choppy breaths and groans, making sure to look as innocent as possible. She eagerly swallowed every drop and kissed the tip once more after pulling her mouth off of him with a pop. Mikasa slowly crawled up his body to rest on top of him and softly kissed random locations on his chest as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're incredible..."

"That was your anniversary gift."

"Oh?" Eren lifted his head to look at her and smiled. "That certainly was a welcome surprise. You don't do that very often anymore. Not that I'm complaining, especially now that I get to, you know," He smirked as she crawled further up his body to meet his lips for a succession of brief, tender kisses. "Cum inside you.." Mikasa grinned and buried her face in his neck, because his words have made her blush. He chuckled, slowly tracing his fingers along her spine. "You're so adorable."

"I love you too, jackass."


End file.
